


He Keeps You, You

by chameleonCharisma



Series: SCP: South Park [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonCharisma/pseuds/chameleonCharisma
Summary: Junior Researcher Craig Tucker and SCP-████ are so obvious that even the SPCs can see it.





	He Keeps You, You

**Author's Note:**

> From an AU discussion on Discord.  
> Tweek is a Euclid-class SCP who requires an intake of coffee to properly function. Not getting it causes him to mutate into a monster hell-bent on murdering everything between him and the beverage in question. Craig is the poor sucker assigned to Tweek, and the two gradually become closer, with Craig becoming able to keep Tweek calm and stable, dramatically decreasing his outbreaks. (He follows Craig around on his rounds sometimes. The rest of the facility ships it.)
> 
> [Here](https://casabonitacryptid.tumblr.com/post/168457799505/under-a-cut-for-possibly-disturbing-imagery%22) is art of SCP!Tweek, courtesy of casabonitacryptid. (Warning for body horror.)
> 
> This work specifically refers to [SCP-2203](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-2203).

**Experiment 2203-SP-1**  
Date: ██/██/████  
Subject: Junior Researcher Craig Tucker  
Notes: Currently registered handler and romantic partner to SCP-████. (Relationship between the two approved by the Site Director for the continued stability and well-being of SCP-████.)  
Score: Passionate  
Card:

~  
T████ █████, SCP-████  
█████████, Cafeteria, ███████, Colorado  
You bring out the best in each other.  
~

Result: Junior Researcher Tucker turned bright red and flipped off the sniggering Senior Researcher, Dr.███. Dr.███ then kindly requested the Junior Researcher find and bring in SCP-████ for further testing.

* * *

Tweek is easy to find. Craig knows exactly where he is, after all. Sure enough, he’s in the cafeteria, people-watching while he idly stirs a mug of coffee. 

“Tweek.” 

He blinks and looks up, his face relaxing into a soft smile at Craig’s approach. “Hi, Craig! I-I thought you were in an experiment today?”

Craig’s heart skips a beat, double times. “Yeah. About that. Something… came up. And we were wondering if you could help with the tests.”

Tweek’s posture stiffens, his fingers tightening around the handle of his mug. “I, I dunno, Craig…” His gaze is wary, understandably so, and it makes Craig’s chest ache. 

“It’s nothing dangerous,” he’s quick to clarify. “It’s a Safe-class SCP, even. No anomalies. You can even bring your coffee. The doc insisted, in fact.”

Tweek’s shoulders relax a bit, but his grip is still tight.

“Tweek. I swear, I’d never ask you to do anything that would put you at risk. Please?” Craig offers his hand, eyes gentle. Tweek’s gaze softens noticeably, and he eases himself up from the table to take it, squeezing Craig's fingers. 

“...Okay. Let’s go.” 

* * *

**Experiment 2203-SP-1-2**  
Date: ██/██/████  
Subject: SCP-████ (known to facility staff as T████)  
Notes: Romantic partner to Junior Researcher Tucker, as approved by the Site Director in regards to the relationship’s positive effects on SCP-████’s continued stability and well-being. Testing requested by Dr.███ following the Junior Researcher’s results.  
Score: Naughty but Nice  
Card:

~  
Craig Tucker  
█████████, Testing Site C, ██████, Colorado  
He keeps you, you.  
~

Result: See Attached Log

* * *

-Experiment Log 2203-SP-1-2 Transcript-

_(It should be noted that Junior Researcher Tucker is visibly nervous in the background of the recording, looking anxiously towards SCP-████ and Dr.███ as they converse, fiddling with something in his hands.)_

>**SCP-████**: [*very flustered, jittery* Um. W-what? Is… is this a joke?]  
>  
>**Dr.███**: [*hands up in a placating gesture* No, no. That’s exactly what it’s supposed to do. *he offers his hand carefully* May I see your card?]  
>  
>**SCP-████**: [*visibly embarrassed, but relinquishes card to Dr.███*]  
>  
>**Dr.███**: [...I see! *he smiles at SCP-████ and returns the card* Well, thank you very much for your help today. You’re free to go.] __

-End Log-

* * *

As he leaves, the Doctor winks and nods cheerily to Craig, who flushes darkly. He approaches Tweek hesitantly, almost shy.

“Uh, so,” he starts, clears his throat as his voice cracks. “Sorry.”

Tweek takes a deep breath. “Craig, what did your card say?” His heart hammers in his chest, and he has his coffee mug in a death grip. There’s a very long pause.

“...Here,” Craig says finally, stiffly passing Tweek a card. It’s slightly bent, as if it had been gripped very tightly, and worried at by nervous hands. 

Tweek is almost afraid to look, but… but that’s _his name_ (his real, full name; the name that no one calls him anymore) at the top of Craig’s card. He sighs in shaky relief, laughs a little wetly, running his fingers along the words. _~You bring out the best in each other.~_

“Here’s mine,” Tweek murmurs, intensely aware of Craig’s gaze. His chest feels very warm.

Craig takes it gingerly, as if afraid it will fall apart, then— “...Oh.”

There’s a hundred little meanings in that one syllable, but relief and realization are palpable. Craig’s looking a little misty himself, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Do you want to go get coffee?” It’s a stupid question, really; hideously ironic, but Tweek can’t help himself.

Craig smiles at him, though, warm and genuine. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like the record to show that this was hell to format, and I have the utmost respect for the writers on the SCP website.


End file.
